villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Talia al Ghul (DC Animated Film Universe)
Talia al Ghul is the tetartagonist of the 2014 DC Animated Universe film, Son of Batman, a background character in its 2015 sequel Batman vs Robin, and later returned as the true main antagonist of the 2016 film, Batman: Bad Blood. She is the leader of the League of Assassins. History One night, years ago, Talia spent the night with Bruce Wayne and tricked him into being with her, which lead to her being pregnant with their son, Damian. Talia kept the child a secret from Batman and raised Damian in the ways of the League of Assassins. When Damian was older, Talia, Damian, and Ra's were overseeing the training of the League until they were breached by a League of Assassins led by Ra's al Ghul's former henchman, Deathstroke. Talia led the defense of the League's base, then after the death of Ra's, brought her son to Batman for safety. Deathstoke was eventually defeated and Talia departed to rebuild the League, leaving Damian with Batman. However, after this, Talia has abandoned her morality and relinquished her compassion for both Damian and Bruce, seeing both primarily as tools to serve her purpose. Talia plots to use Bruce to use the new communication software of Wayne Enterprise to brainwash the various political leaders of the world. She recruits various villains to serve as her henchmen. Her efforts are ultimately thwarted by the "Bat-Family" and Talia is furious that she failed at both ambitions of controlling the world and having Bruce at her side, Talia retreats. She proceeds to escape on her jet, but is confronted inside by Onyx and counterattacks causing the jet to crash and leaving their fates unknown, although it is likely that Talia and Onyx perished in the explosion. Personality Originally, Talia was a loving woman who cared deeply for her father and son, wanting to protect Damian from Deathstroke and lamenting Ra's' death. She also held strong feelings towards Batman, often acting seductively in their first encounter and affectionately calling him "beloved." After taking up leadership as head of the League of Assassins, she displays a complete change in her personality. She now acts more coldly, killing Heretic upon hearing his grievances. This extends even towards those she once loved, as she willing brainwashes Bruce without remorse, claiming to have cleansed him of all the pain he's endured. Talia also displays coldness towards her own son, calling him a "bastard" and ordering Bruce to kill him with the claim that they could always make more children. Although Talia claims that her actions were an act of love for Bruce and Damian, Damian speculates that it was all about control for her, and that any love she had was gone. Gallery Talia_al_Ghul_SOB.jpg Son_of_Batman_-_Talia_al_Ghul_01.jpg Talia_al_Ghul_012.png Batman & Talia 01 SOB.png TaliavsBatwoman.png TaliaPunching3.png TaliavsBatwoman2.png Batwoman_takes_on_Talia_BMBB.png TaliaPunching1.png TaliaPunching2.png Trivia *It is unknown what caused the drastic change in her personality, though it could be speculated that she forced the Mad Hatter to remove her emotions in an effort to become a better leader. **Another theory could be that exposure to the Lazarus pits warped her mind. Navigation Category:Female Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Terrorists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Parents Category:Hero's Lover Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Murderer Category:Pure Evil Category:Abusers Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Hegemony Category:Rapists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Strategic Category:Protagonists Category:Traitor Category:Power Hungry Category:Leader Category:Crime Lord Category:Mongers Category:Homicidal Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Cowards Category:Related to Hero Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Control Freaks Category:Martial Artists Category:Perverts Category:Brainwashers Category:Cheater Category:Arrogant Category:Friend of the hero